


Broken but still loved

by wellce



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, they´re human-robot hybrid, toy bonnie is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellce/pseuds/wellce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangle thinks she´s unloved but there is a blue bunny who proves otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken but still loved

Broken but still loved

My whole body hurt. It was the fault of those little kids, who think it´s fun to tear me apart. Everytime at the end of the day, I would have to build myself together, just so that the same thing could happen the next day.  
It wasen´t always like that, there was a time when I played and laughed with the children, but now they just taer me apart. I don´t know why they do it, but it feels like I´m unloved. This day however was different from the rest.  
At the end of the day when all the children were gone and I had to put myself together, Bon came to me. She sat down on the floor next to me. I crawled closer to her and hoped she wouldn´t go away, like the rest. "Would you  
help me fix myelf?", I asked her, hopeful she would say `yes´. She shook her haed and said:"No." My hope was washed away and started to look for the shell of my arm. Suddenly two arms pulled me backwards and I was pressed   
against the bunnys chest. "You don´t have to fix yourself", Bon suddenly said. "But I want the kids and you guys to love me:", I said with a bit of anger in my voice. Bon tightend her grip around me and seid:" I andd the others don´t  
care what you look like we still love you, same counts for the kids. We love you for who you are and not for what you look like." Little tears formed in the corner of my eye, since I only had one, and started to roll down my cheek.  
I snuggeld closer to the blue bunny and closed my eye while she stroked my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote so I hope it´s not to bad. I´m sorry for grammer errors.  
> I´m sorry that it´s so short and that toy bonnie is a girl, but I still hope there are people who like this.


End file.
